


My Ghost (comic)

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Series: my comics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I drew this in two days help me, Illustrated, kravitz monologues for a whole page, less plot than the actual original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: “Good morning,” he says, draping himself over the back of her chair and burying his face in her hair.“Long night?” she asks, turning to look at him.“You have no idea.” Truth be told she might.comic version ofmy ghostby capitola :p





	My Ghost (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659708) by [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola). 



> Soooo mostly I cut out all the angst at the beginning and skipped straight to the smut -- but the angst is deffos worth a read if thats your bag of fish!!!   
> I drew this in 2 days. Just. in less than 48 hours. Save me. I love crackshipping too much for my own good.

Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
